One & Only
by valerie247
Summary: Gouenji has been waiting for this moment all his life. The moment where he meets his mate... Except when they do meet Goenji finds himself drifting away from partner. WARNING YAOI/ BOYXBOY GouenjixFubuki, HirotoxMidorikawa, SuzunoxNagumo, EndouxKazemaru, KidouxFudou, MarkxDylan
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Icheon High was a very secretive place to outsiders. It was almost impossible to get accepted in to it. The locals, who lived near the school, say that they don't see a sole enter or leave the grounds.

If you do go Icheon High, you'd know that it's an all boys boarding school, that teaches you how to control your powers. You'd also know that the school believed that every student should only have one mate. And that person was most likely in the school, or in some cases your roommate.

Axel blaze, who was now 15, currently studying Fire and Energy at Icheon, may (finally) meet his lifetime mate.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inazuma Eleven or it's characters. I do, however, own this story and anything that does not directly come from the creators of Inazuma Eleven.

* * *

Chapter 1

Part - Gouenji

Gouenji, stepped into his classroom. He was early, extremely in fact. There were forty-five minuets until the Teachers started showing up and another hour till the students left their dorms to come here. Gouenji was currently studying 'The Defensive Arts of Fire and Energy' in class, but he found that what they were being taught was _way _too easy for his taste. His Teacher, Mrs Gwong, kept her book of 'Fire and Energy, Spells and Charms' tucked away in the bottom drawer of her desk. Taking a deep breath and walking towards the wooden desk at the front of the room, Gouenji opened the said drawer and began to rummage through it. Once he had found what he was looking for, he smiled. Gouenji placed the book atop of the table and began to skim through it.

"No... No... That ones easy, this one too, and this one." Gouenji mumbled to himself as he continued to leaf through the book, and simultaneously a frown had sewn its way on to his handsome features. Luckily, there was one spell that caught his eye. He stopped skimming and began to read the pager carefully, curiosity and excitement flowing within him now. The page read:

_**WARNING:**If this spell is not performed correctly it will cause great damage to the Yune (the spell caster) and to their surrondings**.**_

_Maximum Fire: A spell of great strength and power. Can be used for both offence or defence, depending on the Yune's wishes. This spell concentrates on the anger and rage inside ones soul, but it will not be at its full potential if the Yune has yet to have found their mate and they haven't been marked. If the Yune has discovered their mate and they have been marked Maximum Fire will be at its strongest. If intended this move will kill someone._

Gouenji smirked. Now this was the type of move he was looking for. He continued reading on how to acctually cast the spell, but he stopped when he realised he only had twenty minuets until a teacher showed up.

He placed the book back into Mrs Gwong's desk and sprinted back to the dormitories at full speed. When Gouenji reached his room he let out a contented sugh

* * *

Part 2 - Suzuno & Nagumo

"Get up." A grey haired boy said gruffly, as he kicked his roommate's side. When the latter showed no attempt to getting up, Suzuno sighed and cast a spell (Sub-Zero) which causes the temperatures to drop severly.

A groan escaped from the pile of bed sheets and limbs, which Suzuno ignored as continued lowering the temperature.

Suddenly, his roommate shot out of bed grumbling, his red, fiery hair in array. Suzuno smirked triumphantly as he watched his roommate stomp towards the bathroom. He straightened his collar, stopped his spell and waited for his roommate to return. 15 minuets later Nagumo, his roommate, emerged from the bathroom, wearing his school uniform.

"lets go." Suzuno said grabbing his roommates hand and dragging him through the halls of the dormitories. Nagumo was still pissed off and he was grumbling and cursing at Suzuno, which they grey haired boy ignored. Zooming down the halls, the two came to an abrupt stop, when a flurry of white hair whizzed passed them.

Nagumo smirked, "Say, Suzuno? What do you say we pay our old friend, Gouenji a visit?"

* * *

Part 3 - Gouenji & Fubuki

Gouenji sat at his desk in class, agitated. Suzuno and Nagumo now knew about his secret and they both wanted in. He was currently in his first lesson 'Marks & Mates', a lesson in which he always felt like a complete outcast. Most students his age would have discovered their mates by now. Gouenji only knew of a handful who hadn't since it was uncommon the not be mated at this age. Nagumo and Suzuno didn't count because, even though the two of them denied it, everyone knew they'd end up together.

"Please turn to page 135 and copy it up into your books." The teacher said before leaving the classroom and following the headmaster. As soon as they left the class erupted with chatter.

"Did you hear? More Yunes were taken last night!" A boy exclaimed.

"Yeah! I heard about that too!" A small boy, with spiky blue hair and amber eyes said. By now the whole class was listening into this discussion.

"They were a bunch of boys who were out scouting, they were from the other side." A pink haired and darker skinned boy that Gouenji thought stood out in class because of his loud voice and cheeky manner, but Gouenji could never find himself to care to remember the boy's name.

"Endou Mamoru, Fudou Akio, Mark Kruger and Hiroto Kiyama are the four students that were recently taken. Before them several other Yunes have mysteriously disappeared." A boy who had just entered the classroom clarified. Gouenji immediately recoginised him as Otomura Gakuya, Student Body President of the school. The whole class fell silent as they watched the older student looked at his clipboard, before scanning the room.

When Otomura's eyes narrowed on him, Gouenji held his breath, "Gouenji Shuuya?" The SBP (Student Body President) asked, lips forming into a half smile when Gounji nodded, "Follow me please." Otomura instructed, "And the rest of you kids... Get back to work."

As the two of them walked the winding halls of Icheon, Gouenji grew nervous. Was he in trouble? Had they found out he snuck in school earlier that morning? Will they strip him of his powers? Or even worse... Will they-

"You seem nervous." Otomura pointed out, giving Gouenji a quick glance from the corner of his eye, and also breaking the latter's train of thoughts. "Don't worry, it's a little awkward at first... But it gets better in time." The SBP continued, stopping and given the younger boy a half-smile, "I'll be on my way now." Otomura spun on his heel leaving Gouenji alone, but not before calling out "Good luck!"

_Good luck? _Gouenji frowned as he reached for the handle of a large ebony door and pushed it open.

"Well! You must be Gouenji!" A tall, slim teacher stood in front of him, and when Gouenji nooded in response she squealed. "Dear lord, I _LOVE_ my job!"

Closing the door behind him and stepping forward, squinting to take a look at the woman's name tag 'Kim Hyuna'. Gouenji began to scan to room pausing when his eye's fell onto a boy on the opposite side of the room. The fire Yune felt his heart accelerate (he could have sworn he had seen the boy else where) "Fubuki Shirou and Gouenji Shuuya it is my pleasure to introduce the two of you as mates!"

* * *

Part 4 - Unknown

The boy frowned at the familiar sound of footsteps approaching his door. No doubt he would receive some type of lecture, no matter who it was that walked through those double doors. He glanced out of a window in his large, kingsized room And noticed the latest bunch had just arrived. He closed his eyes when the door opened and let put an agitated sigh, "What is it?"

"He isn't happy." A girl replied.

"He never is."

"Perhaps if you were to stop acting like such a spoilt child, and actually joined us from time to time." She drew a line across the windowsill with her finger frowning at the amount of dust there was. This meant that he hadn't even let the cleaners in. "You should count yourself lucky that it was me and not him."

"I'm bored. This _game _that he's playing isn't anymore entertaining. Do tell him that he'll end up creating more damage than anything else."

The girl hummed before following the boy's gaze out of the window, "Pathetic aren't they?"

"Why are you here?" The boy asked as he rolled his eyes at the latest bunch's failed attempt to escape.

"Your sisters' are worried for you. And believe it or not so is Papa."

The boy cringed,"Are you trying to say you came here on your own accord?"

"Are you joining us for dinner." It was a statement, not a question.

"I don't have much choice, do I?"

"No." The girl said, though he wasn't quite sure whether it was at his question or the commotion going on outside. Probably both.

The same bunch had tried to escape again, and this time they were succeeding. The boy sighed, open and closed his palm tightly and at the same time the whole entire bunch collapsed on the ground, unmoving. "There. Problem solved. We wouldn't papa to lose some of his toys, now would we."

The girl stared at him, eyes mixed with admiration and something that mirrored the look of fear.

"I've been practicing." The boy said answering the girl's unasked question.

she smiled and patted the boy on the back and began to exit the room.

Still staring out the window the boy called out to her, "Sis, what is for dinner?"

"You'll see!"

* * *

Part 5 - Information About The School

Icheon High was separated into two sides/team houses (ratus, meaning the power of stars and linune, meaning the energy of the moons in ancient yunechaster-the old language of the Yune's) mainly because of the 'Yune tornament' that was held every summer. It was us what non-Yunes would call 'sports day', but here at Icheon High it went on for several weeks. The two sides would battle out against each other until the sole champion was found from each grade, this was also the case for the group tornament, but rather than having one sole champion you have a group of twelve claim the title.

The school had several tales surrounding it, like 'The Tale of the Stolen Prince', which spoke of the powerful Yune Goddess, Nadeshiko, only child that was given to the Great Eight to protect, but, like the title suggests the prince was stolen before it could even reach the Great Eight. The was also the tale of 'The Black Battle' which spoke of the hundred year war that raged on between the goddesses Nadeshiko and Mariko. Every Yune was taught this these tales wgen brought up-

_The boy slammed the book shut. He was so bored, he failed to see why his father was so infatuated with Icheon High. Nothing was special about it. The school's so called impenetrable defence was easy to break through. He clicked his fingers and the book desinagrated into nothing. He smirked to himself, he was alot more powerful than any other Yune. His powers were almost... God like. Perhaps that was why he didn't side with either Nadeskio or Mariko (He chose to worship himself)._

_The door of his bedroom swang open._

_"Dinner is ready, brother."_

* * *

_Please review! Tell me what you thought about the furst chapther and don't worry theres tones more of GouenjiXFubuki to come along in the next chapter, i just wanted to introduce the situation and leave you pondering with this one :) hope you lked it!_


End file.
